


More Than a Massage

by ausfil



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Boys In Love, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Wearing, Control, Established Relationship, Fisting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Lube, M/M, Marking, Massage, Nipple Play, Nipples, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ShMark, Slash, Smut, biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausfil/pseuds/ausfil
Summary: Mark massages Shane's sore muscles but that quickly escalates into something more intense.





	

“Ow.” Shane squeezed his shoulder with a frown.

“You okay?” Mark shifted his eyes from the TV to his boyfriend.

“Yeah, I guess. Remember when I fell on stage a couple days ago?”

“Wow, that’s still hurting?” Shane nodded. “Want a massage?”

“Really?”

“Of course. Shirt off and on your front.” Mark smiled.

Shane tossed his shirt to the side and made himself comfortable with his stomach flat on the bed. He stacked his hands on top of one another, resting the side of his face on them. Mark’s soft fingers dug patterns into his tense muscles and slowly loosened them. Shane cringed at the soreness, wanting to ask his boyfriend to stop but he loved feeling them on him. Soon, something harder… sharper dug into his skin but Shane wasn’t surprised. He was half-expecting that, anyways. Somehow, Mark’s fingers always seemed to transform into teeth. Shane just giggled.

“That didn’t feel like fingers, Feehily.”

“I have a feeling this will do the trick, though.”

Mark smirked and leaned forward again, biting down on Shane’s bare shoulder, gritting on it when he heard the boy whimper. He slithered his hands down the back, stopping when he reached the ass cheeks and gave it a squeeze while clenching his jaw to leave a distinct bite mark.

“Fuck, that feels good…” Shane shut his eyes, trying to endure the pain that Mark’s eager teeth brought but mostly, relishing it.

“About to get better. Gonna bruise you and mark you. Make sure to remind you that you’re mine.”

He bit down harder this time on the same spot. Clenching. Gritting. Almost tearing the abused skin off. When he lifted his head, he ran his hand through the indents that he had made and grinned at them, feeling satisfied. “Does it hurt?”

“Yeah... I love it.” Shane purred, relaxing his muscles again.

“No, no. Don’t relax them just yet. I’m only about to begin, baby.”

Mark shifted his position and sat right behind the tantalising ass. He wrapped his hands around Shane’s hips and jerked them back hard, arranging him to stick his ass up. Shane gasped at this unexpected force but willingly submitted, propping himself up on his elbows, and lifted his ass up higher. Mark felt his saliva forming a pool in his mouth and gulped hard, running his hand over the smooth skin of his boyfriend’s buttocks.

“You’re going to take in a lot for me today. Understand?”

“Yes, Mark.” Shane knew what that meant. He braced himself.

The younger boy split the cheeks wide apart and squeezed out a ton of lube in between the crack, spreading it around with his finger. Then he squeezed out some more. And then a little more before coating his fingers. He needed way more lube than usual for this. Mark slid his index finger inside in a quick motion. Shane threw his head back at the rapid penetration, tightening the ring of muscles but shortly loosened them when he felt Mark’s talented finger twist around inside him.

Then another digit was pushed inside before he could get used to the first. Mark was always like this. Eager and impatient. Shane loved it. It wasn’t long until he got four fingers pumping in his ass hole.

The four fingers that were inside him slid in and out easily, thanks to the useful lube. Mark brushed against Shane’s prostate on purpose, watching him shudder every time and watching the hardened cock leak pre-cum, much to his pleasure.

“Mark, I’m close.” Shane moaned, clawing at the blankets and arching his back.

“No. You don’t come unless I say so.” Mark growled and bent forward, giving the tender skin on Shane’s shoulder a few licks before digging his teeth in again.

Shane whined, threw his head back. “Please, I’m so close.”

“Shut up and hold it in. I’m going to put my fist in now. Ready?” After waiting for Shane’s nod, Mark slid in his thumb, then his entire hand, slow and steady. The knuckles went in and soon enough, his entire hand was eaten wrist-deep. Shane breathed in a sharp gasp at the forced stretch. It was almost too much, but once it went in past his hole, it was bearable and actually pleasurable.

“You okay?” Mark asked without moving just yet.

“Yes. You can move. But slow.” Shane requested and Mark nodded, opening up his fingers just a bit then closing. He repeated this in a subtle motion while watching Shane’s reactions. Shane moaned in content, wrapping his own hand around his cock that was dangerously close to disobeying Mark. But he would rather have to hold it in further than have Mark pull out. “Keep going.”

“Good boy.” Mark smirked and rolled his hand into a fist, not missing Shane’s grunt as he did that. He began thrusting, slowly building up in power and speed, occasionally letting his fingers loosen up and strike Shane’s prostate.

Shane didn’t hold back his loud and obscene moans. The hand punching him inside was too intense, too enjoyable. His leaking cock was also too intense, too painful, too close.

“Oh my god, I can’t... Can I come?” Shane whimpered, his hand tightening on his hardness.

Mark heard the desperation from Shane’s voice, but it wasn’t enough. “Just a little more, baby.”

“Okay.” Shane bit down on his lips, squeezing out grunts as Mark’s fist shoved and twisted within him. The cheeky fingers widened again, striking all the sensitive nerves and Shane couldn’t hold it any longer. “Fuck, Mark. _Please._ ”

“You may come.” Mark stopped moving his hand and allowed Shane to orgasm. The overdue cum came out in thick streaks and Shane cried, his voice hoarse and relieved. When Shane was done, Mark pulled his fist out, being careful and slow. Shane let out another moan when the large fist slipped out past his abused hole, hating the emptiness. “You did well, babe.”

“Thank you.” Shane sat down, trying to even out his heavy breath and smiled when Mark kissed his forehead.

“We need to sort out me too, though.” Mark pointed at his cock that was standing hard and tall. Shane chuckled, lying down on his back and folding up his knees. “Such a good boy.” Mark got on his knees and matched his bare cock to the stretched out entrance. It was smooth and easy, not painful at all for Shane. Just really fucking great.

Shane loved it. His ass was full again. Mark’s speed and depth quickly escalated, the thick cock banged against Shane’s most sensitive areas and made him get hard again.

Mark saw Shane’s reddened erection bopping on his stomach and smirked. “You don’t have to wait for my permission to come this time.”

“Thank you.” Shane panted, pushing himself onto Mark deeper.

“I love you.” Mark whispered as he leaned forward. He bit onto Shane’s neck then slowly trailed harsh bite marks down to the hairy chest. He nuzzled his face to the hair tickling his mouth but still bit through them until he finally reached the hard nipple.

Shane let out little grunts with every bite mark that was being left on his skin, but when Mark’s teeth scraped against his aching nipple, Shane voiced a surprised cry and lifted his head up. Mark looked into his eyes, smirked, then put his head back down, sucking on the nipple – in the midst of ramming in his cock – and biting it again, not as hard as the other places.

Closing his eyes, Shane adjusted to the pain and enjoyed it. Then he felt Mark move his mouth to the other nipple and a hand crawling up his stomach to squeeze the bitten one. That did it. Shane screamed out Mark’s name and shot his load onto Mark’s stomach.

At the sticky substance being sprayed on his skin, Mark felt real close and pulled out. He stroked himself until he came on Shane’s chest and stomach and collapsed onto the bed, sitting down next to his lover who also sat up.

“Fuck, that was good.” Mark panted and ran his eyes all over Shane’s beautifully marked body. He smiled at all of the bite marks from the neck down to the chest, and the streaks of cum on his bare skin, also remembering the even deeper bite mark that he landed on the back of Shane’s shoulder earlier. “Don’t wash off the cum. I want it to be on you during our concert tonight.”

“Okay. I won’t.” Shane smiled. “You too.”

“Of course, baby.”


End file.
